Criminal Intelligence Division
The Criminal Intelligence Division (CIDIV), usually called just CI or Criminal Intelligence, is responsible for gathering intelligence on criminal organizations, investigating organized crime, and developing new surveillance technology for the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD). Functions of the Criminal Intelligence Division Analysis Section The Analysis Section is responsible for: * Analyzing intelligence and criminal information; * Establishing patterns of criminal activity and threat assessment; and * Disseminating reports and documents for the purpose of providing assessment, warning, recommendation, and information, in the development of strategy for crime prevention as it relates to terrorism or other major crimes. Surveillance Support Section The Surveillance Support Section is responsible for: * Providing support to investigations through surveillance operations; * Gathering intelligence and criminal information through surveillance activity; and * Researching and developing new surveillance technology. Criminal Investigations Section The Criminal Investigations Section is responsible for: * Investigating and arresting individuals involved in criminal activity that may support a criminal network, or that may have a national or international criminal infrastructure; * Assisting other units in the investigation of all kidnappings, extortions and serious felonious crimes when approved; and * Providing tactical surveillance for serious felonious crimes when approved. Organized Crime Section The Organized Crime Section is responsible for: * Collecting and disseminating intelligence information relative to organized crime; * Gathering, recording, and conducting investigations concerning individuals and organizations whose backgrounds, activities, or associates identify them with, or are characteristic of organized crime; * Investigating organized criminal activity whose objective is to influence the entertainment, sports, and adult entertainment industries; * Conducting investigative and enforcement efforts on those individuals, groups, or enterprises involved in major organized criminal activities; * Collecting, recording, maintaining, and disseminating intelligence information relevant to individuals or groups involved in major organized criminal enterprises characteristic of large scale organized crime groups; * Monitoring arson investigations involving suspects, victims, or activities associated with organized crime, and maintaining liaison with the Los Angeles City Fire Department for the purpose of providing information to arson investigators to assist in the investigation of arsons involving members of organized crime; and * Researching proposed and new legislation and developing procedures to assist in maintaining effective organized crime control. Criminal Intelligence interacting with the Major Crimes Division In , Assistant Chief Pope tells Deputy Chief Johnson that he has been losing a lot of experienced detectives from CI and that he needs to find replacements for them, which means someone is getting promoted. He also states that there are limited places where he can pull people from and that means that the Major Crimes Division is not exluded from his list. In , it was revealed that both Sgt. Gabriel and Det. Daniels had applied for the transfer to CI, with the transfer eventually going to Daniels. * Interestingly, the transfer to CI from Major Crimes (and other divisions) was always referred to as a promotion rather than a transfer. This means that Criminal Intelligence is higher in the LAPD's inner hierarchy than the Major Crimes Division. In , it was revealed that Criminal Intelligence was helping a international defense/technology company to develop new surveillance technology for the LAPD. Capt. Raydor and Lt. Provenza also noted that usually when Criminal Intelligence takes possession of evidence, no one ever sees it again, and that Criminal Intelligence is the LAPD's Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). In , Commander Mason provided the Major Crimes Division support in tracking their murder victims route during the victims bike ride from his cell phone's GPS. In , Criminal Intelligence traced the connections of their suspected bomber, Cristian Ortiz, all the way through his military service and his time in prison. They found no connections to terrorist activities or to MS-13. This means that the Criminal Intelligence Division has contacts in multiple law-enforcement agencies, ranging from municipal and county agencies to federal law-enforcement. In , when three 15-year-old's disappeared from a school field trip, Assistant Chief Mason ordered CI to collect all cellphone photos and videos from students and teachers to synchronize them to local security footage, hoping to get a clue where the boys could have gone. The boys' cellphones are also reportedly turned off with their batteries out, so tracking them is impossible. Known Personnel Command During Major Crimes, Season 5, the commanding officer of the Criminal Intelligence Division was Commander Leo Mason before he was promoted to Assistant Chief and assigned as the Director of Operations. It was indicated that Mason had been the commanding officer since at least Season 3 of Major Crimes. The command of the Criminal Intelligence Division is currently unknown. Other * Detective Irene Daniels transferred to Criminal Intelligence from the Major Crimes Division at the end of Season 4 of The Closer. She has not made any appearances since. * Detective Camila Paige was noted to have made a name for herself in CID as a "go-to utility hitter", becoming a favorite of then-Commander Leo Mason. She transferred to the Missing Persons Unit between the events of seasons 4 and 5. * Lieutenant Julio Sanchez is assigned to the Criminal Intelligence Division. Sanchez was previously a detective in the Major Crimes Division. He accepted a transfer to CID and a promotion to Lieutenant at the end of . Notes It's presumed that the Criminal Intelligence Division draws inspiration from the historical "Gangster Squad", originally created in 1946 with a staff of just 10 officers. The "Gangster Squad" was renamed as the Intelligence Section in 1949 when the unit's staffing was increased to 25 officers. In 1950, the unit was renamed as the Intelligence Division and consisted of 45 officers and one female field team. In 1970, it was renamed as the Organized Crime Intelligence Division. In 1997, the Organized Crime Intelligence Division was merged with the Administrative Vice Unit, creating the Organized Crime and Vice Division. In 2004, the Organized Crime and Vice Division was separated into two Divisions; the Organized Crime Sections were transferred to the new Major Crimes Division, along with all the components of the Anti-Terrorist Division (which was subsequently disbanded), and the Vice Division remained as it's own division. As the LAPD is loosely based on the LAPD organization from 2005, the Vice Division is shown to be it's own division within the Detective Bureau. However, as the Major Crimes Division featured on the show(s) is fictional, it's shown that the investigative responsibilities of the real Major Crimes Division are divided between the Criminal Intelligence Division and the Counter-Terrorism Bureau. In short, the Criminal Intelligence Division featured in the Major Crimes Universe is entirely fictional. Subsequently, the logo of CID featured on this page is also fully fictional, based on the patch of the Organized Crime Intelligence Division which in itself is based on the logo of the Central Intelligence Agency (Lt. Provenza noted that CID is the LAPD's CIA). Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes Category:LAPD Category:Office of Operations